


Renewed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: onceuponaland, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the chaos of the Curse breaking, as well as losing Emma and Snow to the portal, Regina finds renewed friendship from someone she hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG13  
> Focus: Regina & Darya  
> Date Written: 31 January 2015  
> Word Count: 2037  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 10 challenge, Once Upon an OC  
> Summary: In the chaos of the Curse breaking, as well as losing Emma and Snow to the portal, Regina finds renewed friendship from someone she hadn't expected.  
> Spoilers: Specifically for eps 02x01 "Broken" and 02x02 "We Are Both"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am _so_ happy to be able to bring my beloved Darya into Storybrooke. You have no idea! And I really like how I was able to modify the [_Light, Water, Muses_](http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/) version of her to fit into both the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. This really is my favorite character template that I use. And yes, both Darya and Sarah [who was an unexpected bonus in all of this] will likely be making more appearances in my future OUaT fics. And for the record, the info on stitches came from [this website](http://www.webmd.com/skin-problems-and-treatments/getting-stitches-and-caring-for-stitches).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally on me…

Exiting the exam room, I head toward the admitting desk of the ER to update the board and get my next patient's information. The nurses are all crowded in a small huddle, whispering and clucking like so many hens. Normally, I wouldn't care about their gossip, but we've been busy as hell since the Curse was broken and I just don't have time for this. We have a waiting room full of people who are hurt and disoriented. This has to stop now. As I near them, I hear more of what they're whispering, and pale at the realization.

"Can you believe it?"

"How dare she show her face in public?"

"Whale should have just killed her when he had the chance."

That last one in particular sets my blood to boiling. "That's enough!" I growl as I step closer to them. "We have patients to take care of. Do your gossiping on your own time."

"Well, I'm _not_ going to take care of _her_."

The words are accompanied by a motion of her head, which I follow automatically, pretty sure who I'll find. The state I find said person in is more shocking to me than anything else.

"You people are pathetic," I grumble, then move toward her at as normal a pace as I can manage, not wanting to spook her. "Regina?"

She stands there, curling in on herself as if for protection. I remember the times I've seen her like this in the past, and can only guess at what might be going on in her head right now. It takes a few seconds for her to react to her name, but eventually those normally expressive eyes meet mine. The shock is more obvious now, deadening that rich burnt umber to a dull muddy brown. The white of her blouse is marred by blood, and I have no idea if it's hers or not at first.

"D-Dasha?"

She even sounds like she did back then. This can't be good. Taking a deep breath, I smile and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Regina, let's get you into an exam room so I can see what's wrong."

Blatantly ignoring the stares of the nurses, I snag the first one I see that wasn't part of the clucking hens and steer her in the direction of the same examining room I'm headed for. She blinks at who is with me, but doesn't say anything, which is a relief. I don't need Regina to have any more stress heaped on her than is already there.

Once in the exam room, I guide my patient to the table and help her sit down. Her eyes have gone unfocused again, and I smile gently. "Regina? Hey, come on back to me." Without breaking eye contact with her, I address the nurse. "If you have a problem with treating this patient, you need to tell me _now_."

"N-No, Dr. Farazell," she replies, and I realize it's Sarah, one of the scullery maids from Regina's castle. "A patient is a patient, regardless of who they were or are."

That brings a smile to my face. "Good. Thank you, Sarah." I return my attention to Regina, who has dropped her head to stare at the bloody left hand cradled to her chest. "Regina, let me see your hand."

Her head snaps up as I touch her wrist. "Don't touch me!" The words come out in a shrill tone, right hand reaching out in what I assume is an attempt at magical defense. When nothing happens, her face pales even more than it already is and she begins to tremble.

"Regina? It's me, Dasha," I say, remembering how she'd addressed me in the waiting room. "You're safe now. I just want to look at your hand and see what happened."

It takes less time for recognition to dawn this time, which is a good sign. "Dasha? What happened?"

I smile and touch her wrist gently again. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Your Majesty. Do you remember how you got to the hospital?"

"They're gone," she says softly, but doesn't fight when I examine her hand.

"Who's gone?"

"Emma and Snow. Gone in the portal with the Wraith. My fault. H-Henry hates me."

She goes silent, tears slipping down her cheeks, and remains pliant to my ministrations. I glance over at Sarah, who looks a little spooked, but nods at my unspoken request for discretion. I definitely need to keep her around to help me in my rounds.

"Sarah, I'm going to need a suture kit."

"Yes, Dr. Farazell," she replies and heads out into the corridor.

"Regina? Do you remember how your hand got cut? This is a pretty nasty looking wound."

"Glass. After David took Henry, I left the mansion. Just started walking and didn't want to stop. Thought I'd go for the town line and see what would happen, but someone stopped me."

Nodding, I work to clean the wound to prepare for the stitches. What I wouldn't do for a good willow bark poultice right now. "Do you remember who stopped you?"

"No? Male, I think? Not sure. Blamed me for ruining his life and those of his family." She sucks in a sharp breath as I prod a little too hard at the cut. "H-He swung something at me. I stepped back and lifted my hands for protection, but the magic never came. Then a sharp pain in my hand took all my attention, but I heard someone else coming. He promised he'd come back to finish the job if he could, then ran away. The next thing I remember is seeing you."

Sarah slips back into the room, pushing a tray with the suture kit. Without thought, she glances at Regina's chart, which is also on the tray, then goes to grab an anesthetic.

"Okay, that's a start. Do you remember what he cut you with?"

"A piece of glass maybe?" She frowns slightly, eyes closing for a moment, and twitches like she's reliving the incident. "Yes, I think it was a piece of glass. Like from a storefront window."

"Good. That's very good, Your Majesty."

"Not that, please?"

I nod slowly and look at her with a gentle smile. "All right. Will Regina be better?" When she nods, eyes starting to regain some of their sparkle, I let my smile grow broader. "Okay, Regina, I'm going to give you a shot now. It'll numb the area around the cut. Once it's numb, I'm going to check to make sure there aren't any glass fragments, then I'll stitch it up for you."

"Okay, Dasha," she replies and tentatively smiles at me. "I trust you."

"That's my girl." I take the needle from Sarah and numb the area, then study Regina's face for a moment. "Sarah, would you go get a scrub top? My size should be fine. Regina, we need to get you out of this jacket and shirt, as they're covered in blood. I'll get them cleaned for you."

Regina glances down at her clothes as Sarah leaves the room, then blinks at all of the blood. "Burn them, for all I care. No one's going to heed another word I say, so I don't need to look like Mayor Mills anymore."

"I'll get them cleaned and mended if they need it. You'll want them again soon enough."

"Why are you being nice to me? And your nurse? Everyone else in this benighted town despises me and wants me dead. Even my son hates me."

"Your son is ten years old and can be fickle in his emotions. As for me and Sarah -- that's her name, by the way -- we have no reason to hate you. You don't even recognize her, do you? She was one of the scullery maids in your castle. In fact, she was one of the handful that were tasked with getting me when you needed me. You treated her very well."

She squints as Sarah returns, head tilting to the side as if trying to place the younger woman. A sudden shy smile lights up her face. "Sarah. Your mother was Rebecca, wasn't she? You and your mother came with Daddy and me when I was married to Leopold."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah says, stuttering slightly, and automatically drops into a rough curtsey. "You and Master Henry treated Mama and me very well."

Sarah seems to instinctively know to keep Regina talking as I clean the wound again and begin to stitch it up. With each word spoken, I can hear and _feel_ that the young queen I helped all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest coming back to the forefront. I can sense the fearful young woman that first came to Mama for healing from one of the king's more forceful beatings, the one that I couldn't help but try to befriend so that she wouldn't feel so alone in the world.

"And there we go," I finally say as I snip the thread for the last time. "All sewn up."

Regina pauses to look down at her hand as Sarah and I switch positions so she can start to wrap it up. "I didn't feel a thing."

Chuckling, I squeeze her right forearm gently. "Of course, you didn't. That's why I numbed you up before I did it. And Sarah's conversation distracted you from watching me, which would have had you imagining all sorts of pains from the procedure. I remember very well how Mama had me distract you when she needed to tend to you."

"Thank you, Dasha," she says, and I can sense the gratitude strongly. "Or do you prefer Darya?"

"From you, I will always accept Dasha, though I've gotten quite used to Darya. Now, I want you to keep this dry. I'll have Sarah get you an antibiotic ointment before you leave, and I'll write you a prescription for pain meds. If you feel ill at all, or this gets red and swollen, I want you to come back immediately." She bites her bottom lip, panic flaring in her eyes briefly. "If it would be easier, you can call me and I'll come to you."

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Dasha."

"It's no trouble at all, Regina. Now, these stitches will dissolve, so there won't be any need for you to come back and have them removed. Well, unless your hand gets infected, then we'll remove them and try again."

She nods, taking it all in, but I can feel that she's calming down a bit. "Thank you both. I hope neither of you suffers at all for being kind to me. You appear to be the only ones in this whole town who still find any good in me."

"They'll come around in time, Regina," I reply with a smile. "Give them time to reconnect with their families and friends. Yes, they'll probably be angry for a time, but eventually they'll realize the good things they've been given in this land. You could have been truly horrible to them, but you weren't."

"I hope you're right."

Sarah steps back after bandaging the wounded hand, then goes about cleaning up the tray as I write out a list for her. "Sarah, will you go get these for Regina? While you're gone, I'll help her change into the scrub top."

"Of course, Dr. Farazell," she says, then leaves the room.

"And my shift is nearly over," I say as I help Regina out of blazer and shirt, then gently wipe off the dried blood that seeped through to her skin. "If you'd like to wait up in my office, I can make sure you get home safely."

"You don't have to do that, Dasha."

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. You looked pretty bad when I found you out in the waiting room. I'd rather know you're safely at home than worry if I'll see you here again because you've gotten scared and gone wandering. You know, since you have a propensity for that sort of thing."

She blushes, but matches my smile. "All right. Thank you, Dasha."

"Anything for you, Regina. You know that."


End file.
